


You're Just The Last Of The Real Ones

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Ethan/ Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/ Malia Tate, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski (kinda), SPOILER 6X20, Season 6B, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: La battaglia contro i cacciatori è arrivata all'atto finale: l'aiuto inaspettato di due vecchi amici servirà a Scott Mc Call e alla gang per vincere, o servirà qualcosa di più?Tra rivelazioni e confessioni, la vita a Beacon Hills è arrivata ad un punto di svolta e comunque vada, nulla sarà più comeprima.Bro- Stydia, Sterek / Marrish, accenni Scalia e Jethan (solo perchè sono canon e Jeffy ha avuto l'idea di accoppiarli, e io hoavuto l'idea di basarmi sul canon della 6b)AVVISO: AL MOMENTO DELLA PUBBLICAZIONE DELLA FIC LA 6X20 NON è ANCORA USCITA, QUINDI TRATTI DELLASTORIA POTREBBERO ESSERE CONSIDERATI SPOILER MEDI. (NON TUTTI, E SOPRATTUTTO NON LE PARTI ROMANTICHE)





	You're Just The Last Of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos! Questa os è nata da un ascolto in loop della nuova canzone dei Fall Out Boy, in un momento di cazzeggio più   
> assoluto. La storia si basa su un'ipotetica ultima puntata di Teen Wolf, che tanto ipotetica non è, dato che molte parti   
> potrebbero essere considerate mezzi SPOILER. Ho letto quelli su tumblr e si sono rivelati veritieri, quindi io ci ho ricamato   
> sopra una os, tanto perchè non ho altre 40 fic da scrivere, no? Enjoy and stay tuned!   
> Teen Wolf finirà, ma non terminerà mica la nostra passione per questi personaggi e soprattutto STILES E DEREK, I MIEI BIMBI.<3

Il cuore di Scott McCall batteva a ritmo dei colpi di pistola che martoriavano il colonnato dove il branco si era nascosto, teatro dell'ultima grande guerra: rapidi, ma discontinui. 

Il sangue scorreva nei suoi timpani parendo un fiume in piena, facendogli perdere la concentrazione.   
Doveva controllare che Lydia, Malia e Peter fossero ancora vivi, cercare di non farsi sparare e quindi rimanere immobile dietro la colonna che si era rivelata la sua salvezza, e soprattutto non voltarsi verso il corpo senza vita di Deucalion, morto quando poteva rendersi utile per vincere una battaglia che sapeva di punto di svolta definitivo. 

Scott non avrebbe mai voluto essere un lupo mannaro, ma ora quello era il suo mondo e non poteva farci niente.   
Doveva solo combattere e vincere. 

Un urlo di donna si sovrappose alla sparatoria continua, e a Scott si gelò il sangue all'istante.

«Malia!» urlò, digrignando i denti. Si sentiva inutile, non poteva nemmeno proteggere la sua ragazza, anche se a dirla tutta, lei non ne aveva poi tanto bisogno.

Aveva paura che Lydia potesse urlare da un momento all'altro. Già la sentiva mormorare "Jordan" da dieci minuti buoni ormai, e l'ennesima sensazione di tristezza si stabilì nel suo stomaco. Voleva bene a Jordan Parrish, voleva che tutti i loro amici fossero in salvo, e soprattutto non desiderava la morte di nessuno, nemmeno di quel pazzo di Gerard, per quanto assurdo fosse. 

Arrivati a questo punto, però non sapeva quanto questo buonismo estremo potesse servire. Erano in trappola, e dovevano combattere, con tutte le conseguenze del caso, anche uccidere, se era necessario. 

Scott vide all'ultimo momento un uomo puntare la pistola contro il suo volto, con la colonna che non poteva più proteggerlo.  
Per un attimo sentì Lydia mormorare "No Scott", tra le lacrime, e seppe che la sua ora sarebbe giunta all'istante. 

Non aveva nemmeno salutato sua madre...

Un'auto apparì dal nulla, sbattendo letteralmente contro il cacciatore e scansandolo via all'istante.   
Era una Jeep color puffo, che Scott ritenne arrivare dal paradiso, perchè non poteva che essere un miracolo. 

«Pensavi di combattere questa guerra senza di me, vero?» Chiese Stiles Stilinski, con un ghigno sul volto.   
Accanto a lui Derek Hale balzò in tutta la sua fierezza, sorridendo leggermente e aggiungendo «Senza di noi?» 

Erano salvi. Stiles e Derek li avrebbero aiutati a vincere questa guerra, e Scott avvertì finalmente un briciolo di speranza farsi strada nel suo petto. Non tutto era perduto. 

-

Derek balzò all'istante addosso a tre o quattro cacciatori, ferendoli senza pietà con gli artigli ben in vista, e Stiles scese dall'auto di corsa dirigendosi verso i suoi amici. Vedere il corpo senza vita di Deucalion gli annodò la gola, ma preferiva che si fosse sacrificato lui, piuttosto che qualcun'altro come Malia, Lydia o Scott.   
Stiles corse verso la colonna dove si nascondeva Lydia, e la vide, con gli occhi sbarrati e gonfi di lacrime, tormentarsi il labbro mentre mormorava ''Jordan'', dondolandosi sul posto nervosamente.

Scott, Malia e Peter approfittarono del diversivo e corsero in aiuto di Derek, e Stiles lanciò una sola occhiata per sincerarsi delle loro condizioni prima di avvicinarsi a Lydia. Doveva parlare con lei e risolvere delle questioni che con la guerra non avevano nulla a che fare, tipo l'averla ignorata quasi per tre mesi, dopo che si erano tecnicamente fidanzati.   
L'avera rivista sana e salva lo aveva sicuramente tranquillizzato, ma non gli aveva provocato la scarica di adrenalina che sarebbe dovuta essere presente, trattandosi della persona che aveva detto di amare. 

Stiles si piazzò davanti a Lydia, schioccandole le dita davanti agli occhi, perchè lei pareva essere completamente in trance.

«Lydia! Ehi!» 

La giovane si riscosse e finalmente posò le proprie iridi color prato sul volto del ragazzo. Sorrise, ma non c'era la scintilla dell'amore nei suoi occhi. 

«Stiles!» esclamò, prima di avvogergli le braccia attorno al collo, stringendolo forte.   
Stiles ricambiò la stretta, e quei due mesi di assenza si palesarono quando nessuno dei due si avvicinò per baciarsi. 

Rimasero abbracciati, come due amici, finchè Lydia non si separò dalla stretta. 

«Stiles devo parlarti-»

«Lydia, ho bisogno di dirti che -» iniziarono all'unisono, ma un colpo più forte e uno sparo nell'aria fece sobbalzare entrambi, che si nascosero dietro alla colonna, uno accanto all'altra. Stiles girò la testa verso la zona dei combattimenti, col terrore che esplose nel suo petto. 

«Derek!» urlò, proprio nel momento in cui, da dietro una colonna, apparve un altro lupo mannaro, dall'aspetto curato, i capelli biondi, ma l'espressione distrutta. 

Stiles si voltò appena in tempo per riconoscerlo, e vedere Lydia schizzare letteralmente verso di lui. 

«Jackson!» strillò, fiondandosi verso di lui e abbracciandolo come se si volesse fondere con lui. Stiles seppe che non c'era bisogno di discutere di niente con Lydia, perchè entrambi provavano lo stesso: non si erano chiamati, non si erano mandati alcun messaggio dopo che lei lo aveva accompagnato a Washington, come se l'amore che si erano dichiarati fosse solo un'esaltazione del momento. Si volevano bene, avevano imparato a essere uniti, ma non come coppia.

Stiles si diresse verso i due ragazzi. Non potevano perdersi in chiacchiere, c'era una guerra in corso. 

«Ehi voi due, potete staccarvi ora! C'è una guerra alle vostre spalle, non so se l'avete notato!»

«Hai visto Ethan?» domandò Jackson, terrorizzato come Stiles non lo aveva mai visto, e Lydia scosse la testa. 

«L'ho sognato! Cercava te... stai attento ti prego, ho sognato che ti saresti trasformato in pietra!» Lydia si morse il labbro, il volto che stava impallidendo perchè ripensò alla sorte di Jordan. La sua Banshee stava letteralmente urlando di dolore, perchè non riusciva a stabilire il collegamento col ragazzo, come se fosse in qualche modo svenuto o peggio...

«Aiutami a salvarlo, aiutami ti prego!» 

Stiles non aveva mai sentito Jackson implorare così qualcuno, e per questo capì che la cosa era seria. Per quanto non capisse lo strano gioco dietro a questo avvicinamento tra Jackson e Ethan, non fece domande, perchè non erano affari suoi. 

Un altro sparo scosse l'aria, e Stiles scrutò per l'ennesima volta la zona del combattimento, sperando che Derek non fosse coinvolto in nulla.   
Fu il silenzio successivo a fargli battere il cuore più velocemente e, fregandosene delle precauzioni, farlo avvicinare verso il luogo del combattimento, dove vide Malia e Scott uno accanto all'altra - e di nuovo decise di non farsi domande - e Peter terrorizzato. 

«Hanno preso Derek! Lo porteranno a scuola, dove Gerard ha la sua base. E' stata Kate, quella puttana!» urlò Peter, sbattendo il pugno a terra, e Stiles sbiancò, stringendo i pugni per la rabbia.   
Qualcosa si mosse dentro al suo cuore. Non poteva permettere che Kate si avvicinasse ancora a Derek, dopo tutto il dolore che gli aveva fatto passare...  
Stiles si voltò un attimo verso la Jeep, e poi guardò i suoi amici negli occhi. 

«Vado a scuola, non posso permettere che Derek venga torturato, non dopo tutto quello che ha passato!» disse con una risoluzione nella voce che ammutolì tutti.   
Lydia era ancora abbracciata a Jackson, e Scott e Malia passarono lo sguardo verso i loro amici, senza capirci niente.   
Ma non era il momento delle spiegazioni, dovevano salvare Derek, Jordan, Ethan. 

Non potevano permettere che nessuno dei loro amici potesse farsi male, non dopo Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica. 

«Ok, noi andremo a piedi, voi ci raggiungerete dopo. Vi prego state lontani dalla sparatoria il più possibile, almeno voi!» decise Scott, rivolgendosi a Lydia e Stiles, che annuirono, mettendosi in macchina all'istante. 

La ragazza aveva ripreso a borbottare "Jordan!", mentre Jackson le teneva la mano. 

\- 

Il silenzio ricco di tensione venne interrotto da Lydia, che dal sedile del passeggero si voltò verso Jackson. La curiosità è femmina, anche in tempo di guerra in fondo. 

«Quindi, tu e Ethan...?» chiese un po' insicura, soprattutto pensando a cosa avesse potuto provare Danny, in quella situazione.   
Jackson annuì, senza spiegare nulla, e tese il collo verso Stiles, che guidava con una fretta disumana «Ma tu e Derek?» chiese, un pizzico di sorpresa che si sovrappose per un attimo alla tensione. 

Stiles si schiarì la voce, tossicchiando. «E' una storia abbastanza lunga. E tu e Jordan?» chiese a Lydia, in tono quasi accusatorio, perchè ehi, tecnicamente lei era la sua ragazza. 

Lydia si voltò verso Stiles. Doveva spiegargli cosa le stesse passando per la testa, per quanto fosse confusionario il tutto. Lui l'avrebbe capita, lui la capiva sempre. «Stiles, io... avevo paura di poterti perdere. Ecco perchè ti ho baciato negli spogliatoi, e l'essere banshee che è in me voleva cercarti per salvarti dall'oblio. Stava soffrendo, e io stavo soffrendo, ma... non eri tu quello giusto. L'ho creduto per tutto il tempo che tu eri scomparso, ho pensato di amarti, ma non eri tu. Non sei mai stato tu. Scusami. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi per questo.»

«Tre mesi che manco da Beacon Hills, e non ho ricevuto neanche un messaggio.»

«Neanch'io se è per questo, a parte quando hai detto a Scott che più o meno ti mancavo. Ma non mi hai turbata, non ero distrutta perchè tu, il mio...ragazzo non mi hai scritto. Questo mi ha fatto capire come, in realtà tutto quello che abbiamo provato quella sera, fosse solo sollievo per non esserci persi per sempre. Non mi sei mancato Stiles. Io ti volevo fuori da Beacon Hills per proteggerti e per vederti felice, perchè ti voglio bene, ma non... così. Per questo non ti ho mai detto che... che ti amo. Perchè non è vero. E la banshee che è in me non riesce a smettere di avere un collegamento con Jordan, e io nemmeno, anche se l'ho nascosto per tanto tempo.»

Stiles si lasciò scappare un sorriso, premendo il piede sull'acceleratore. «Non posso crederci. Sono persino felice di sentire queste parole. Credevo che dirti che in questi due mesi io mi sia accorto di provare sentimenti per Derek sarebbe stato folle, invece no. Ho sempre sognato di essere il tuo ragazzo, ho invidiato Jackson più di chiunque, e ora... ti lascio per Derek Hale. E' pazzesco.»

«Cazzo Stilinski, voi siete tutti matti. Vi lascio per due anni e vi ritrovo fidanzati già scoppiati, e tu che corri dietro a Derek Hale. Dopo questa guerra prendo Ethan e col cazzo che torno in questa città folle.» sbottò Jackson, col suo solito tono irritante, e per un attimo i tre tornarono ad essere i ragazzini incoscienti del secondo anno di liceo.   
Così tanto era cambiato, in così poco tempo.   
Stiles parcheggiò la Jeep davanti alla scuola, la stessa che aveva visto tante battaglie, e ora era teatro dell'ultima, quella più importante. 

Lydia e Jackson scesero, e tutti e tre avvertirono le sparatorie all'interno. 

«Sono un agente dell'FBI, o almeno ci sto provando. Vado da solo a cercare Derek, sono sicuro di potermela cavare. E voi, state attenti, vi prego» disse Stiles, indossando il giubbotto antiproiettili e munendosi di una pistola. 

«Fai attenzione, ti prego. Non ho distrutto una barriera spazio temporale per salvarti e poi per vederti farti fare a pezzi dai cacciatori a scuola.» disse Lydia, stavolta con un leggero luccichio negli occhi. I due ragazzi si abbracciarono con vigore: Stiles le accarezzò persino i capelli con dolcezza, prima di separarsi da lei, definitivamente.   
Le voleva bene, ma come ad una sorella.  
Le sorrise, sperando di poterla rivedere una volta usciti da quell'inferno, e lei fece lo stesso, afferrando la mano di Jackson per correre via, a salvare Jordan Parrish. 

-

Il primo cacciatore le balzò davanti agli occhi prima che se ne potesse rendere conto. Lydia si abbassò per evitare di essere colpita dai proiettili e Jackson si buttò letteralmente contro di lui, lacerandogli la gola in un colpo netto, un gorgoglio che fece venire i brividi a Lydia. La ragazza si costrinse a non guardare il fiume di sangue e il pezzo di carne fresca sul pavimento del corridoio, correndo verso le stanze e sperando di vedere Jordan vivo in una di quelle. 

Una sensazione di terrore bloccò Lydia e Jackson sul posto, e in quel momento la ragazza capì che Anuk-Ite era nei paraggi. 

«Qualsiasi cosa succeda, tieni gli occhi chiusi Jackson!» ansimò lei, col cuore che per la paura aveva preso a battere all'impazzata. 

Un colpo di pistola la fece sobbalzare, e la ragazza non ce la fece più. Cercò di nascondersi dietro ad una fila di armadietti, incanalando l'energia della Banshee tutta all'altezza del suo petto. 

«Tappati le orecchie Jackson!» gli disse, prima di sfogare l'energia verso i cacciatori in un onda d'urto potente, seguita da un urlo che fece persino vibrare le pareti della scuola. 

La potenza dell'energia di Lydia fece cadere per terra i cacciatori come birilli. Lydia si tenne ad un armadietto, tentando di riprendere fiato. 

Jackson sorrise nel vederla così forte, indipendente e diversa da come l'aveva lasciata, e un po' rimpianse di averla persa. 

Ma ora c'era solo Ethan da salvare, e Jackson avvertì le grida di dolore provenienti dalla cantina sotto la scuola, e un moto di dolore che lo attraversò da parte a parte. 

«Ethan!» gridò, dirigendosi verso lo scantinato, lasciando Lydia da sola a cercare Jordan. 

-

Stiles era riuscito a evitare gli spari di tutti i cacciatori presenti nei corridoi, ringraziando i vizietti di sgattaiolare in giro tramite scorciatoie, che ai tempi della scuola erano fonte di punizioni e ora gli stavano salvando la vita.   
Una donna alta, sinuosa e con la felpa dell'FBI si era accanita su una persona per terra e non ci volle molto a Stiles per capire che quello per terra era Derek, completamente immobile, e la donna su di lui era Kate. 

«Che cazzo gli hai fatto?» urlò terrorizzato, avvertendo molta più paura di quanta non ne provasse già. C'era qualcosa, una senzazione che gli paralizzava le viscere, e non aveva completamente a che fare con Derek. Si dovette appoggiare al muro e pregare di rimanere cosciente, dato che la sensazione pressante gli stava annebbiando il cervello.   
Vedeva Kate meno definita, attorno tutto si stava facendo buio, come se il suo cervello volesse spegnersi.   
«No, no, Derek...Derek!» si costrinse a pensare a Derek, a quello che provava per lui e che non gli aveva ancora confessato, a tutti i momenti nei quali si erano salvati la vita, aiutati, protetti a vicenda, e ora Derek stava immobile, come pietrificato, davanti ad una Kate che gli puntava la pistola contro. 

«No, tu hai smesso di farlo soffrire. So che sei stata tu a bruciare la sua famiglia, e non te lo perdonerò mai per questo!» 

Stiles afferrò la pistola, fissando con gli occhi socchiusi solo un punto, quello che voleva colpire per terminare l'incubo Kate per sempre. 

Il suono dello sparo fu nullo e assordante allo stesso tempo. Stiles tentò di tenere entrambe le mani ferme, premendo il grilletto freddo e pesante. Il proiettile viaggiò a rallentatore, come in un film, verso una stupefatta Kate, penetrandole il cranio con un suono disgustoso. 

Lei riuscì solo a borbottare «Strozzalupo...» prima di cadere a terra, immobile, di fianco ad un Derek che aveva smesso di tormentare, per sempre. 

Stiles corse come mai in vita sua, diretto verso il lupo mannaro. Lo trascinò nella prima aula vicina, e chiuse la porta, chinandosi verso di lui.

-

Jordan Parrish era sdraiato immobile esattamente vicino alla porta della palestra. Gli occhi fissi nel vuoto e l'intero corpo duro come il marmo. 

Lydia lo toccò, avvertendone la freddezza e prese una mano tra le sue, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la sua Banshee prendesse il controllo. 

\---

Era in un tunnel freddo, illuminato da qualche torcia appesa al muro qua e là, con addosso una vestaglia bianca e lacerata su più punti.   
Stava piangendo, le lacrime che le attraversavano le guance, perchè non riusciva a riunirsi con quella metà che cercava e non riusciva a trovare. Quella metà che la chiamava con la mente, con lo spirito, e anche con il cuore, anche se lei aveva ignorato tutto, perchè credeva che il cuore appartenesse a qualcun'altro.   
A Stiles. 

Ma quando lo vide, immerso tra le fiamme, dimenticò tutto e tutti. C'era solo una persona che poteva renderla completa, una figura che le chiedeva aiuto, tendendo la mano, gli occhi arancioni che brillavano e la pelle infuocata. 

«Lydia! Lydia!» urlò il segugio mannaro che era in Jordan e lei non esitò a farsi vedere, tendendo la mano verso di lui e illuminando l'intero corridoio con una luce accecante.   
Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, il verde dello sguardo di Jordan Parrish la trapassò da parte a parte, e la ragazza non esitò a stringere più forte la mano. Vederlo vivere la fece tornare a respirare.

«Lydia, sei davvero tu?» ansimò lui, ancora dubbioso e stordito. 

«La connessione tra banshee e segugi infernali è più forte di quello che immaginavo. E in tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che preoccuparmi per te. Da quando ti ho conosciuto sono diventata più forte, più indipendente e sicura di me stessa. Sei la parte migliore di me Jordan, e sono stata stupida a non accettarlo prima. Credevo di essere innamorata di Stiles, ma avevo confuso i miei sentimenti per te, con una sensazione di protezione fraterna verso di lui. Sono stata confusa per tanto tempo, ma ora ho aperto gli occhi. Ci sei solo tu per me Jordan.»

Il ragazzo non potè credere alle parole di Lydia. Era come passare dall'incubo al sogno. 

«Anuk-ite sapeva che la mia più grande paura era perderti, sin da quando ti ho conosciuta. So che sei fiera, bellissima e forte, ma ho sempre temuto che ti potesse succedere qualcosa di brutto. Per questo ho fatto di tutto per aiutarti a difenderti dagli esseri che avrebbero potuto farti male. Senza di te mi stavo perdendo completamente. Sei sicura dei tuoi sentimenti?» domandò Jordan, aspettando finalmente di sentire la confessione che bramava di ascoltare da tempo. 

Lydia annuì soltanto, afferrando il volto del ragazzo e posando le labbra sulle sue baciandolo con trasporto. Lui ricambiò il gesto, stringendola forte contro di sè, assaporando quella bocca che tanto amava. Quella guerra non li avrebbe mai divisi. 

Mai. 

\- 

Stiles osservò Derek immobile accanto a lui, e per un attimo si ritrovò nello studio di Deaton, tentando di rianimarlo dopo l'avventura dello strozzalupo; in piscina, riemergendo con lui dopo averlo lasciato affondare; nell'ascensore a scuoterlo per provare a svegliarlo, di nuovo, col panico nelle vene e il terrore di averlo perso che lo stordiva.   
E ora era lo stesso, se non peggio. Derek non dava segni di vita, non respirava. Guardava solo il vuoto, freddo come il marmo e con l'intero corpo grigio, come se fosse diventata una delle sculture greche che Stiles aveva studiato in quella stessa scuola. 

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, e la follia si impossessò di lui: tirò un pugno verso il petto di Derek, e potè giurare di aver sentito rompersi qualche falange. 

«No ti prego, Derek svegliati! Non puoi farmi questi scherzi!» l'altra mano andò a sbattere di nuovo contro il corpo di Derek, e in un attimo il ragazzo si trovò a singhiozzare il suo nome, chino verso la fredda pietra, sfogandosi contro di essa perchè non tornava a vivere. 

«Dai, Derek, ti prego! Non posso perderti, non adesso!» continuò lui, tanto che le nocche erano diventate quasi violacee per il dolore, prendendosela con quel corpo immobile che tanto aveva difeso in tutti quegli anni, e che ora sembrava avere perso completamente.   
Non poteva permettere che la vita di Derek Hale potesse terminare così. Non dopo le avventure che li avevano fatti cambiare, maturare e avvicinare.   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. Non sentiva più spari, ma la sensazione di terrore ancora permaneva, segnale che la guerra non era del tutto finita. 

Stiles guardò Derek, il volto del ragazzo per il quale si era accorto di provare qualcosa in più dell'amicizia, in quei pochi mesi fuori da Beacon Hills, e gli venne in mente come un flash un semplice gesto, compiuto da Hayden verso Liam, e la sua stessa voce che diceva: «La prossima volta lo bacerò»

Forse era quella l'ultima speranza, un po' come in una fiaba.

Stiles toccò una guancia di Derek con dolcezza, si avvicinò al suo volto è catturò le labbra dure e gelate contro le proprie, calde, screpolate e vive, riversando in quel semplice gesto, tutte le parole che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire, tutti quei gesti nascosti e quei pensieri verso il lupo mannaro, che si era abituato a negare.   
Quel bacio era stato come mille fuochi d'artificio che gli erano esplosi nello stomaco, il cuore che sbatteva contro il petto, gonfio di emozione, e nella sua testa mille voci urlavano "finalmente".Queste erano le sensazioni che bisognava provare davanti all'amore vero. 

«Vivi Derek, vivi.» gli sussurrò contro le labbra, premendole di nuovo, e avvertendole leggermente più calde. 

Il ragazzo sotto di lui si mosse di pochissimo, aprendo gli occhi proprio quando Stiles compiva lo stesso gesto. 

Ambra contro mille sfumature di verde si scontrarono e si mescolarono, e Derek si guardò intorno col terrore, agitandosi all'istante. 

«Jennifer? Dov'è Jennifer? Era qui! Mi stava uccidendo, era...»

«No Derek, non c'è nessuno qui!» si affrettò a spiegare Stiles, afferrandogli una mano per calmarlo. 

Derek si alzò in piedi ancora un po' stordito, aggrappandosi alla spalla di Stiles, uscì dall'aula e vide Kate per terra in una pozza di sangue: il sollievo che attraversò il suo volto, era quello di un ragazzino che vede finalmente vendicato lo sterminio di un'intera famiglia, con le sofferenze di una vita che si erano mitigate di poco. 

«Non le avrei più permesso di farti del male Derek» bisbigliò Stiles guardandolo negli occhi, e in quel momento l'Hale ebbe la rivelazione. Strinse accanto a sè il corpo di Stiles, conscio che nella sua mente c'era solo una certezza.

«Sei stato tu... tu mi hai salvato dall'incubo di Jennifer? Tu hai sparato a Kate?» 

Stiles annuì, e in un attimo si trovò contro la parete, le labbra di Derek contro le proprie, abbracciato al lupo mannaro che gli stava dicendo grazie per tutte le volte che l'aveva salvato in quegli anni. La barba di Derek sfregava contro la pelle liscia di Stiles, e le loro labbra si scontravano più e più volte, con le sensazioni di benessere e adrenalina che nei loro cuori facevano a pugni per prevalere.   
Si separarono perchè non avevano più fiato, Stiles appoggiato contro il corpo dell'altro, dimenticandosi per un attimo della guerra attorno a loro. 

«Hai paura?» gli domandò Stiles ad un tratto, con la tensione del combattimento che si fece sentire tutta ad un tratto e così tanto da mozzargli il respiro per qualche secondo. Derek scosse la testa, sorridendo per la prima volta di cuore, gli occhi che si colorarono di un blu metallico, segno che il ragazzo era pronto a combattere. 

«Non se tu sei con me...» disse lui, sicuro, guardando Stiles con un intensità tale da farlo arrossire. 

Stiles ricambiò il sorriso, tendendo una mano a Derek, che il ragazzo afferrò all'istante. 

«Andiamo a combattere» proclamò Derek, correndo verso la zona dove gli spari ancora si sentivano forti e possenti, con Stiles al suo fianco, pronto alla battaglia. 

Solo poche decine di metri più avanti, Derek e Stiles avvertirono dei passi dietro di loro: Lydia e Jordan, mano nella mano stavano andando verso la guerra, entrambi pronti finalmente a vincere. 

Stiles si voltò e Jackson e Ethan, entrambi con gli occhi azzurri, correvano in loro aiuto.   
Stiles sorrise in direzione di Lydia, e lei annuì, come se il cambiamento nel loro rapporto in fondo era giusto. Si sarebbero sempre voluti bene, e adesso sarebbero andati a dare man forte a Scott, Malia e Peter, convinti di vincere quella maledetta guerra una volta per tutte.


End file.
